The Love Of The Pharaor
by Sweetlilanimegirl
Summary: Its vivirsa Tea has Spirit in her fav bracelet and she never told anyone she was sacred that her friends would be frek out and yami will be hrut so her old friend Diamonds most stop the a new evil and on top of that Tea want yami to no about her secret and doesn't no how to tell them. and I don't own Yu-Gi-oH


**Yu-Gi-Oh **

**The Love Of The Pharaoh**

A Long A go In time where Monsters and people coexist freely and they didn't have to hide from anything. The Princess was a good person and love everything and her name was Anzu and she kept everything in line from good and evil. The Princess bodyguard was A priestess that watch over the her and the town she was strong and quiet but sometimes series when it comes down to it. But One night things change the monsters went in to the people and to hide them self from a powerful evil. The evil was to strong and the priestess and the princess give it there all. The Princess give whats left of her life and regular magic to seel the evil away and put her soul in her favorite bracelet to keep the pace. The Priestess also give her life to help her home and people she told them in a millennium the evil will return and the peace will not be anymore.

Time past and the time of the great evil has begone here where are story begins in a city called Domino City. Yami and he's friends were waiting on the last of the group in the coffee shop so that they can go over their plane for the holidays and what to get their love ones for that Holiday. Yugi ask Joey on what to get Rebecca, Joey on the other hand told him to try asking her on what to get her for Valentine's hmm maybe I can ask Tea she will probably no on what to get. Whats taking Trestine so long to get here he said he will be here an hour a go, where is Yami at Oh yeah I forgot to tell you he's looking for a gift for Tea and he's will not be joining us today. Miles away is the girls and what they are doing there are looking for the boys gift.

On the other side of Domino city Tea was with her old friend Diamonds who is a part time singer and ceo she and Tea where in a middle of a duel and was about to get heated up before a portel open up and out came a wild monster who attack them. Will now we no that they are comeing after us and not our love ones Tea said, They Look at the time and almost forgot what they suposte to do. Look Mizuki I got get going to KC to ask what he want for his gift and I to have to go and see what Yami wants but I dont no what to get him. Ok see you later or maybe not they both laugh at what they said and went on their owne way. Wile tea had a little conversation with the spirit of her bracelet and ask what do we do now that the evil you seeled away is coming back Anzu the spirit said we keep this to our selves and not tell anyone on what happen and to tell you the truth we cant let your pharaoh no about me and your task. Tea a gride to what the spirit said and keept walking but she didn't pay attions to where she is walking into.

Yami was surpize that Tea bumpt into him but he didn't care at all he smiled and hold out his hand to help up his queen to be and ask whats wrong. Tea look up and saw Yami and smiled back and Blush a little bit because she bumpt in ton him but she saw he's hand and took it and ask nothing wrong I just dont no what to get you and I was in my way home so I can figer it out she said and Yami just smiled at her and lean down to where her lips where at and give her a kiss and said anything from you I dont mind and I was wonudering the same thing. The lovers went with each other and had lunch. Mine wile with Diamonds she went to Kaiba Crop and ask the lady at the desk to tell Kaiba that i'm here to see him the lady at the desk called her boss to the ground floor, when he got to the ground floor he ask the lady at the desk and said this better be important for you call me down here she look at her boss and said this woman ask me to tell you that she her to see you Kaiba look at Diamonds and back to his worker and said this better not happen agin and Kaiba told Diamonds to follow him back to his Office on the top floor. When they got on the top floor he grab Diamonds by the waist and ask what brings you her my love as he bent his head down so he can kiss her on the lips and they kiss for about ten or maybe five minutes ,Diamonds told him why she was their I was wondering on what you want me to get you on February 14 he look at her and wisper something in her ear and with that she blush a bright red is that all you want and what about your lil brother what will he say. So was there another interrupshng with your's and Mizuki Duel she nodded her head and told him what happen.

Mean wile the gang spoted Yami and Tea in the park kissing like their no to marrow and they walk up to them and all of them said what have you both been up to. Yami and Tea look up at there friends and push a way and then Tea Blush and told them what happen before they got their and after she was done Yugi ask her a qustein and it was this do you no what Rebbaca like for a gift ,Tea smiled at her childhood friend and said why don't you ask her on what she wants she then gave Yami a smile and said you should help him out he look at his light and said trust whats in your heart . After that Mai ask her on what she doing tomorrow and Tea said I got to be somewhere and that i'll be looking for Yami's gift Mai look at her and said ok see you when you get back ok and they both nodded and said their goodbys.

When Tea left her friends she saw one of the monster nightmare hours and follow it to the museum and right into the new exbit where a guy name Leon was there petting the monster when he look up he saw her and then bow and said my princess I've been looking for you for along time and he said that wile he kiss her hand and ask her have you been seeing a lot of monster rommunig around the city and have they tried to attack you she look up at him and nodded a yes. He look at her and said their no time where the Priestess at is she with you, Tea look at him and What! w-what do you mean Priestess he look at her and said I mean the one you call Diamonds is she with you are not, Tea said no and then the caretaker told her to call her and breing her here tomorrow so I can tell you on how to pursed with the new evil that's coming.

Diamonds on the other hand was at Kaiba's home and having dinner with him and his lil brother Mokuba. She and Kaiba was talking about other things then her cell phone ring she told him that she be right back and went into the hall and pick up her cell and answer it hello she said in the resver hello Diamonds the is Tea can you purhapes meet me at the museum tomorrow I need to speak to you about something alright, Ok i'll go don't get all asky ok i'll be there at 10 ok ok Tea said and hang up her cell phone. When she went back in to the dinning room she told Kaiba what happen and whats going on tomorrow so she will be late for there lunch date Kaiba said all right i'l give you a call all right she a grid and give him a kiss on the lips and said night.

The next day Tea and Diamonds was at the museum and waiting on Leon the caretaker of the new exbit and when he showed up he ask that they follow him and he told the tale of the Princess and the Priestess and what happen long ago after he was doing telling them about that and Diamonds don't belive him for nothing so he told them that a new evil is riseing and that they need to stop it to gather for the worlds be in peace so he told them that they have the magic to to stop the new evil. Tea and Diamonds walk out side and when they got to the last step a monster appeared out of no where and it started to attack. to be continue


End file.
